


I'll Catch You, If You Fall

by jjournal



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjournal/pseuds/jjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up before Steve, feeling a little overwhelmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Catch You, If You Fall

I’m falling  
And he’s breathing softly  
His lashes a light dusting of hair  
So long it kisses his cheek every night  
And parts from it every morning

I’m falling  
And his lips are slightly parted  
Pink, dry, and the darkness between-  
Barely peeking

I’m falling  
And his chest rises in time to every breath I exhale  
My lungs are constricting tightly  
And I’m falling and he’s steady  
Lying on the bed  
Arms every which way  
Legs over the covers he’d kicked off in the night

I’m falling  
And the sun bathes his hair in bright light  
And I’m the moon  
Hiding behind 

I’m falling and he stirs  
The lashes parting  
From the swell of his cheeks  
And a silver of his azure eyes  
Glimpse at me

I’m caught.


End file.
